la leyenda del caballero negro
by Arcagato666
Summary: si, soy con ciente SOY CONCIENTE. Un fic de baja calidad y bajo presupuesto muy curiosamente visto pero sin opinion lo cual me tiene intrigado. ADVERTENCIA: este fanfic contiene lemon improvisado y probablemente estupido
**Hola. veo que vieron lo que subi.**

La leyenda del caballero negro cap. 0 "el origen de los gemelos"

 _El caballero rojo surgirá_

 _y el caballero negro también_

 _solo dos fuerzas los pararán_

 _y la salvación de la humanidad van a ser._

 _Un fin lejano se acerca_

 _gracias a estos dos gemelos_

 _y otros dos hermanos lucharan_

 _en batalla dos contra dos_

Los Sentry habían tenido a sus 2 hijos dos días antes de que esta profecía fuera pronunciada y la clarividente Diamond Sparkle talló estas palabras en una tabla de piedra. Snow Sentry, un hombre de cabellos blancos como la nieve y una piel palida como el hielo, le dijo que mantendrían a sus hijos Flare y Flash bajo una vigilancia temporal hasta que supieran la gravedad de sus acciones. Grass Zepelinn, su esposa, una mujer de voz tan indiferente pero tan calida y sobrecogedora y el pelo curiosamente verdoso pero sin salir de un fuerte tono castaño avellana y una tez dorada como la miel, dijo que ellos no podían proteger a los gemelos por siempre y que deberían estar un paso adelante de los niños. pero sin embargo no allaban manera de controlar a sus pequeños y decidieron pedirle a Shadow Zepelinn, Padre de Grass, que los ayudara a controlar a sus pequeños hijos y este accedio tras una suplica de su hija y una amenaza de muerte de Snow.

-Deberíamos hacerlo a campo abierto- decía Snow - habría menos cuchicheo y nadie le tendría miedo a nuestro hijo

-Comprendo lo que dices pero no tendría sentido- Le recordaba Shadow - habría mucho más revuelo; conozco el arte de la oscuridad y es muy compleja hijo, mis nietos seran fuertes y debemos creer en ellos, pero esto sacrificará un pacto que hicieron mi madre y Lucifer...

-¿la abuela papá?- salto de repente Grass -¿de que se trataba el pacto?

-¿nunca te has preguntado cuantos años tengo?-

-siempre me has dicho que tenias 74-

-hija mía, en realidad tengo 756-

-¿SETECIENTOS CINCUENTA Y SEIS?- Bramó wind, la hermana de Snow.

-si-

-el pacto se basaba en que ella no moriría pero agonizaría por el resto de sus días, a cambio que yo fuera inmortal-

-interesante- murmuró Snow

-no hay nada de interesante- dijo Linfa, hermana mayor de Grass - mejor dicho peligroso, la abuela agonizo por 80 larguísimos años a cambio de la inmortalidad de papá-

-es aquí- susurró Shadow al llegar a una tarima con un arco blanco y viejo

el lugar era una iglesia, pero al mismo tiempo lo menos parecido a una iglesia. primero no habían sillas, los ventanales estaban cubiertos de sangre o pintados de rojo (Grass rogó por que aquello fuera pintura) y no había una cruz, sino que había un espada clavada en el pecho de Jesus y el que empuñaba la espada era ni más ni menos que el demonio.

-Yo entraré- dijo Snow -es mi hijo

-no cariño, eso lo debe de hacer papá- le dijo timidamente Grass- tu eres su...

-lo se Grass- le aseguró Snow- por eso lo debo hacer

-cariño...- empezó Grass

-No- negó Snow, empezando a perder la paciencia- yo...

-Hey, miren esto- dijo una voz animada: era una niña pequeña llamada Pinkie pie, tenia la cara rosacea y un cabello tambien rosa muy alborotado, llevaba unos globos en la mano y asomaba la cabeza por el arco.

-NO, NIÑA...- gritó Shadow, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-gracias por el globo pequeña, y te prometo que hire a la fiesta a la que me invitaste- dijo una voz resonante y hosca en el gran salon.

del arco salió un ser medio despellejado y media cara prendida en fuego pero de voz calmada y expresión serena.

-Ah... Shadow, viejo amigo, ¿como estas?

-no vengo para charlar Sat, vengo por negocios-

-¿los que veo son los caballeritos negro y rojo?-

-ssi-

-no digas más solo dos preguntas ¿tienes el pago?-

-si-

-yyyyy ¿vienes a la fiesta?-

-no me la pierdo POR NADA-

-de acuerdo, solo firma aquí... nah es una broma no puedo bloquear permanentemente sus poderes pero puedo sellarlos por lo menos unos 16 años y eso es lo que te queda de inmortalidad amigo.

-hecho-

-bueno, nos vemos en la fiesta Shadow.-

-nos vemos.-

Fin cap 0

 **ok PREGUNTA: cual es tu anime favorito es toy medio pegado con el anime**

 **el mio es Naruto Shippuden hasta que matan a Pain**

 **AAAADIOS**


End file.
